Confessions
by Serenity2012
Summary: "How long have you and Harry been dating?" Molly spoke the question gently. Ginny went rigid, like it would be a danger to move. "It's okay, you can tell me." Now a series of one-shots in which Ginny tells her family the truth about her fifth year.
1. Molly

Author's Notes: I do not own Harry Potter.

Confessions

Ginny gripped her cup of tea so hard Molly thought it was going to break. She pried loose her daughter's fingers and made her set it down on the table, "Do you want to talk about it, dear?"

"Talk about what?" Ginny sat back in her seat, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Without the cup, it seemed like she had to hold onto _something_.

"Whatever's got you up at five o'clock in the morning?"

"What else? The war." She sighed, "I'm worried that the three of them are out there on their own… and then I'm even more terrified of who they might run into." All of the Weasleys had developed a habit of talking this way, with no specifics. They never knew when the Ministry would have an ear trained on the house. Ginny, especially, bristled under the lack of privacy.

"The mother in me wishes that I had forbid them to go," Molly patted down a couple strands of curly red hair, nervously.

"They wouldn't have listened."

"I know. None of my kids would. It makes me realize how grown up you all are…." She let the sentence trail off while she watched Ginny's expression. The same disparaging brown eyes she saw in the mirror everyday were reflected on her daughter's face. It wasn't a new addition though. She'd looked that way at the beginning of the summer after her fifth year, clearing briefly the week Harry had been with them. The minute he was gone again, a piece of Ginny seemed missing also.

Even though she'd never say it out-loud, Molly had almost been grateful to hear Ginny was causing trouble up at the school. Stealing Gryffindor's sword was dangerous and very, very stupid, but it proved that she still had the same fight in her.

Now, if only she could get her to talk more about the reasons she'd been withdrawn. It wasn't just sisterly concern for the trio, or remnants of a fan-girl crush she'd harbored for the Boy-who-Lived. It took something incredible and sincere to cause this much hurt.

"How long have you and Harry been dating?" Molly spoke the question gently. Ginny went rigid, like it was danger to move. "It's okay, you can tell me."

"I-I-"

"Love him."

Ginny nodded, reached up for her cup again, and brought it down to her lap.

"Does he love you?"

"I think he does," Ginny murmured, "But how can I know for sure? We haven't seen each other for months." Not very stealthily she looked at the clock in the kitchen with all hands pointing to "in mortal peril". Her ex-boyfriend was out there somewhere, and this thing cast a long shadow on the floor like a death omen.

Molly tapped her daughter's wrist silently, a signal that she should pay attention, "I had the same fears when I watched your father go off on extended missions with the Order. One took three weeks and I nearly died waiting for him to come back to me."

"What did you do when you saw him again?" Ginny asked wide-eyed.

Her mother chuckled, "I yelled at him for a good hour. I told him if he really loved me, he'd never have put me through something like that."

Ginny thought about it for a moment, but then had to ask, "What did Dad _say_?"

"He said that he'd try not to leave me again, but it wouldn't always be possible. What mattered is that he'd always come back. That's what Harry's going to do, sweetie. He'll face a lot of danger, I'm sure. This isn't an easy war by any means. But he'll win it. He'll find a way you two can be together again."

Ginny felt the corners of her mouth twitch upward, "Then what? We'll live happily ever after like in the fairytales?"

For a minute, Molly had a flash-back to when Ginny was seven. _Her red hair was in a tumble as she flounced down the stairs that morning, still clutching the same Harry Potter story-book she'd been read to sleep with the night before. Clamoring her way onto one of the big-people stools, she sat with her elbows on the counter, "He lives happily ever after, right Mummy?" Of course, she could only be referring to one person._

_Struggling to hide her amusement, Molly had turned her back to the little girl and pretended to wash dishes, "No-one quite knows what happened to Harry the day he defeated You-Know-Who, except that he lives with his aunt and uncle in the Muggle World. I'm sure he's very happy there."_

_Ginny sighed contentedly, imaging a boy about her age with a shock of black hair and green eyes. _

Now Molly looked at her sixteen-year old daughter, who was very much that same little girl, only her smile was twisted by irony, "Harry's a hero, dear, even if it's a different kind of hero than the stories make him out to be. I don't see any reason his happily ever after has to be all make-believe either." It was something like what Professor Dumbledore would say.

"I really hope you're right."

They sat together in silence for quite some time before the kettle finally blew its top. Ginny still had a full cup of tea, but she decided to pour it out in favor of a fresh batch.

The window was near the sink and she stared outside for a moment. Over by the Lovegoods' house, she thought she saw a flicker of movement, but it was probably just a trick of the light. After all, the sun was just starting its upward swing and the tinge of red, brown, and black on the horizon couldn't be what she thought they were.

Still, it was good to start a new day. Ginny felt refreshed after the talk with her mom, like maybe things weren't as desperate as they had been even a few hours ago. She could almost hear Harry's voice in her mind, reminding her that he was thinking about her.

_Wherever you are, Harry, I'm thinking about you too._


	2. Fred and George

Author's Notes: After reading a lot of your reviews, I noticed that there are a few people who have been looking for "confession" type stories. The books never covered how Ginny told her family about her and Harry's relationship and there's also not many on the fanfiction site so this is for you guys. I hope you like it.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Confessions Part Two:

Fred and George were smiling like little angels. That was the first clue something was wrong. Ginny stared them down over her glass of pumpkin juice, while Molly only distractedly told her she needed to eat something. She popped a few bites of meatloaf into her mouth but it was sprinkled with weird mint and wasn't at all up to her mother's usual standards. The moment Fred and George pushed back their chairs, she also excused himself from dinner and followed them up the stairs to their old bedroom.

"What are you up to?" she asked suspiciously, leaning against the door frame where she was relatively safe from all the throw-out pranks they still had scattered on the floor.

"Are you accusing us of something?" Fred asked feigning innocence.

George grinned toothily. "Very wise, little sister" he said, resting with one leg bent near his chin and the other dangling off the bed like the pendulum of an old clock. "And if you'd called us out before you ate, you'd be right on top of things. As it stands now…."

"What did you _do_?" she repeated, half-choking.

"Congratulations! You, Mum and Dad get to be our first test subjects for a new product. Truth mints. They make you come clean whenever someone asks you a question."

"You're so lucky my wand got confiscated." After hearing about her numerous detentions, mostly for hexing Slytherins, her parents had taken her wand. They knew that technically she wasn't of age to use magic outside school anyway, but that had never stopped her before.

"That's part of the reason we planned our little experiment for today. The way you have Dad wrapped around your little finger, it's doubtful you'll be grounded for long." Ginny spent several minutes silently fuming. She wanted to say, "If you make me answer anything embarrassing, I'll tell Mum on you," but the truth mints wouldn't let her bluff. Unless the twins were up to something truly horrible, she wasn't going to turn them over to their parents. That was something Percy would do.

She tried just turning around and leaving, but George steered her by the shoulders over to the desk and made her sit. "What do you want to know?" She narrowed her brown eyes at them, but Fred just tapped his chin in thought.

"Are you still dating Dean Thomas?"

"No," she answered, but felt compelled to say more, "He acted like a right idiot at times."

"He didn't try anything funny?" Fred wondered, alarmed.

She snorted, "Again no. He just never seemed to think I could handle myself."

"Didn't know you too well, did he?" George said, rubbing his face with his hand, like he was remembering what it felt like to have bogeys attacking him.

"What can I say? I'm an enigma," she stated with a smirk. "I'm not dating Michael Corner either." She knew that this wasn't what they were going to ask, but she'd rather have them delving into her past love life than her current one. Her heart thumped painfully, thinking about Harry out hunting Voldemort, hopefully alone except for Ron and Hermione. He did say dating opportunities were limited, so no veela should be hanging around.

"Yes, well we never knew-"

"-What you saw in him in the first place."

"Hermione told me I should start seeing other boys, that I couldn't just sit around waiting for-" She clapped a hand over her mouth smothering whatever else she was going to say. The twins looked excited, "She can't just stay silent either. See, she's still talking. It's just mumbled."

George wrenched her arm away, "What were you saying?"

Ginny had absolutely no control over her mouth. "And I did try, I really tried to get over Harry, but it wasn't something I could turn on and off like Lumos. Every time I saw him with Cho, I wanted to pummel her fat face in. I swear I've never been more grateful to Michael than when he started dating that witch and at least they deserved each-other."

"Harry? You're talking about Harry," he muttered, disbelievingly. Fred was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes I'm talking about Harry. I noticed he didn't seem happy that I was going out with Dean, but I didn't let myself get my hopes up because we were finally friends. Quidditch is one of the most important things in my life, but it was even better when Harry was captain. We were always chatting and laughing together, and the way he'd look at me sometimes, like I was a bright light he hadn't been exposed to before, made me think that maybe, maybe, my wait was almost over. I broke up with Dean."

"I think something's wrong, Fred," George shook a couple of mints onto his hand, making sure they hadn't expired or anything, "She's getting worse, telling us more and more. I think the side-effects compound after a few minutes."

"Shhh," Fred held up a finger, "You just don't want to lose the bet." George flashed Ginny another look of concern, but she was smiling goofily, like someone who had been exposed to a Cheering Charm. "He couldn't make the final," her face drooped a little, but almost instantly brightened again, "but that's okay, I won for him. I beat Cho. Then in the Common room after the game, it seemed like it was just the two of us. He- he kissed me." She sighed and her eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Woo-hoo. Pay up, brother," Fred held out his hand, and George obediently fished two galleons from his pocket.

"I can't believe they've been together all this time and we didn't know."

Fred ran his fingers through his red hair, only it fell down in exactly the same place, just like George's hair's stubborn disarray, "You didn't think it was going to happen, but we both wanted her to end up with Harry. He's not like the other wankers out there."

"Too true." They nodded identically, dropping on to chairs beside Ginny.

"We're not dating now." Ginny moaned. The twins' heads snapped toward her. She sounded so hurt that for a second they thought she was suffering from some sort of physical pain. "He said he couldn't be in a relationship with any more because it put me in danger. You-Know-Who would come after me if he found out. I understood or I said I understood, but it's hard… knowing that he left me." Her breath was coming out in short gasps. She doubled over, so they couldn't see her face, but they wondered if she wasn't crying….

"Hey, don't do that, don't do that," Fred patted her back awkwardly. He was really wondering what they had gotten themselves into. If Ginny had only had her wand, she could have just jinxed them and then stormed off and they wouldn't have to deal with what seemed like a complete break in character. Well, not exactly. They'd noticed that she'd been upset, but they attributed that mostly to Dumbledore's death. The entire wizarding world had been grieving.

"You know none of this was his choice, right Gin? I doubt he wants to be out there hunting down Lord Voldyshorts. And frankly, it was a decent thing he did trying to keep you out of it. This family would be wrecked if something happened to you." George had always been better with the motivational speeches. He would be a pretty good father some day.

Ginny lifted her head up, face dry, even if her eyes were a little red. "I-I-"

"Yes, Gin?" George asked obliviously.

"I am going to kill you!" she shrieked, standing up abruptly, "All of this has been my personal business! You had no right drugging me, even if it was just a joke. You better not put those things on the market or I swear-"

Fred apparated away from her a couple of feet. "I think it wore off," he muttered to George out of the side of his mouth.

"Any other observations, genius?" George asked afraid. Ginny's resemblance to their mother had never been more striking, now that her teeth were bared like a young tiger.

"One," Fred held up a finger, "Run!" The twins sprinted out the door, down the stairs to the kitchen where their Mum and Dad were busy talking to one another.

"Boys, what's this your father has been telling me about you gambling at the World Cup? And you took that ridiculous flying car out before? What were you thinking?" They glanced at each-other. This was why pranking and the truth should never be mixed.

Author's Notes: Thanks to all the people who reviewed like rt (I really appreciate it), GoDons, (It means a lot), Dueler312 (Sorry, you're right!), DanielWhite, Julatsa (You're English was great, and such a pretty name), name (I'm glad you liked the irony), Stephanie O, (Thanks, I was really working on that), DukeBrymin (I still really love your list and you write really great stories), merdarkandtwisty (I hope you like Fred and George's reactions as well), 35Words (Now there is. Hope you like it too), and Analie Janes (I really try to make the characters accurate and this review really meant a lot to me).

Who would you like Ginny to talk to next?


	3. Tonks

Author's Notes: The votes are in and it looks like you wanted Ginny and Tonks to have a little heart-to-heart. I hope you don't mind, I threw Teddy in as well.

Ginny was feeling cheerful for the first time since the move. Soft light filtered into the guest room from its west-facing windows, throwing disorienting patterns on the wall. Teddy tried closing his pudgy fists around a few dust-mites floating in mid-air, but Ginny gave him her index finger to latch onto instead. He shook it just like a baby's rattle.

"You want to be careful now," Tonks had to throw the warning over her shoulder since she was still busy putting up silencing charms. Neither of them wanted to see Her Highness Muriel clamber up the stairs to complain about every squeak they made. "He's very strong, like a wolf."

Ginny's brown eyes zoomed into focus, glancing between the gushing baby and his mum. "Tonks, what do you mean? I thought you said-"

"Oh, no," Tonks shook her bubble-gum pink head, embarrassed by the misunderstanding, "I didn't mean like Remus. No, this little guy only gets fussy around that time of the month. And it might just be because his father's not there to spoil him."

Satisfied, Ginny tried making funny faces next. She closed one eye and bared her teeth, the same monster face Fred and George had pulled when she was a girl. Teddy clapped his hands together excitably. She thought he was really impressed, until he started changing his appearance to match hers, complete with fiery red hair and brown eyes. "Oh, that's just showing off," she laughed.

"You're such a momma's boy, aren't you, Teddy?" Tonks cooed, scooping the baby into her arms. It quickly turned into a snort since she made her nose look like a pig's. He followed a second afterward.

"Did I mention how nice it is to see you?" Ginny sighed, sitting down and bringing her knees up to her chest, "I know that we're safer here from Death Eaters, but I just…. It doesn't feel right not to be going back to Hogwarts. I miss seeing the other half of my family, and my friends. You used to come over all the time, but now you can't because Aurors can't be see fraternizing with blood traitors too much. This war is everywhere."

Tonks turned around to face her, leaning backwards against the diaper-changing table. "I think we're coming to the end, anyway. Both sides are getting nearer and nearer their boiling point. It'll spill over into real war and a final battle eventually."

Ginny set her jaw, "They'd better let me fight. I've been dying for a way to practice some hexes, and unfortunately, I'm not allowed to use them on Muriel."

"Who says you can't?" Tonks sat up straighter, "I curse all my cousins."

"Muriel's not evil, exactly." The corner of Ginny's mouth twitched upwards, "She's just a complaining, bitter, old hag who drives everyone crazy."

"Tell me about it," Tonks still sounded disappointed. Right then, Teddy let out a huge yawn and morphed again. His hair grew out a couple of inches and turned black. Ginny couldn't see the color of his eyes behind his closed lids, but when he opened them up, they were a startling, emerald shade of green.

"Oh," she jumped. "That's…. He looks just like Harry, don't you think?" Her voice was full of awe.

"Yes, he does," Tonks said with a tinkling laugh. She let the silence settle in the room for a moment, before she stole another glance at Ginny. The sixteen year old still looked uncharacteristically dazed, and she began to wonder if there was something going on she didn't know about. "Are you and Harry…?" She waggled her eyebrows.

Ginny blushed prettily, but she had no trouble talking to Tonks about guys. They were friends, after all, and alone of Ginny's confidants, Tonks understood what it was like to be head-over-heels for a noble git who thought he was too dangerous to be around, "We were together for a couple of months my fifth year."

The Auror heard the way her voice dipped downwards and felt bad that she hadn't been paying attention over the summer. "You're not together now?"

"On the record, no." Ginny bucked her head up, like a wild horse trying to shake off its reigns, "He _did_ break up with me and any Death Eater pouring Veriteserum down my throat will _know_ that he broke up with me. They'll be able to tell Lord Voldyshorts I'm not good bait anymore."

"Oh," Tonks made a hissing noise and gazed down at her wedding ring, "Gotcha."

"It's better now that I can be mad at him," she said off-handedly.

"That's not something you hear every day."

"But it makes sense," Ginny insisted, "Up until a week ago I had no clue where he was. I couldn't stand being angry with him, when he could be… if there was a chance he was…." Tonks nodded grimly and she cleared her throat. "Now, I know he's fine, physically, at least. Who knows what he's convinced himself is his fault now?"

Tonks ignored the last part. The list was probably endless, but she knew that was just a sign of Harry's good heart. "They're at Bill's? I think Remus went over there after Teddy was born," She was having trouble keeping the baby in her arms; he was squirming worse than a wet toad. He got restless when he was tired. She couldn't imagine what would happen once he started walking, or flying.

"Yup." Ginny popped the "p".

"Ever thought about going over there?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Practically all the time. Mum won't hear of it." Tonks perked up at the idea of sneaking her friend off for an adventure, but she was a parent now, too. She wouldn't like it if someone took Teddy out in the middle of a war, especially if she didn't know he was gone.

"I'm sorry." She bounced Teddy up and down hoping he would settle.

"I sent a message along with Bill. Hopefully, he'll- they'll get it." She swung one leg off the bed and traced circles on the carpet with her sneaker.

"What did you say?" Tonks wondered.

"I wanted them to know I loved them." Ginny said simply, brown eyes furrowed. She reached out for Teddy and Tonks slid him into her arms. Ever since she was little, her plans for the future had always included Harry… and baby Harrys. But it had never seemed as real as it did now, with the little black-haired bundle in her arms. She wanted to believe it was certain.

"Nothing's certain…." she murmured to herself.

"Of course there is," Tonks looked shocked, "Maybe not on the dark side, but good people can be sure of each-other. Death can't even stop you from caring about someone." Staring down at her small son, she suddenly felt like she was watching him from a great height, way above the clouds maybe. It hurt to think about him being so distant, but she would take every sign of him she could get. "Yes, I'm certain of that," she repeated.

Author's Notes: I really appreciate all the reviews for "Confessions". Thanks to Duke Brymin (We all know Ginny would have made revenge sweet), Analie Janes (I hope you got my other message), barnowl (Maybe, I could do Luna some other time), DanielWhite (I'm glad you liked it), GinnylovesHarry7 (I tried to work in that quote a little here. I'll do Bill later, okay?), Stephanie O (Thanks so much. I was also thinking Fred and George might invent something to helper pranksters come up with good excuses on the spot. Sort of the opposite of truth mints. That's for another story), Feff (Your review definitely lifted my spirits), HP twiheart (I hope this was what you thought it would be), SmartBlondie13 (Look, I kept it up!), Darkangelodd (After reading your review, I wanted to post another chapter right away, but exams…. Still, I hope you like it), GoDons (I don't think many of us imagined Fred dying), 35words (Wish it and it appears), sbmcneil (Definitely! Thanks for reviewing!), Nremsley3 (I hope I managed Tonks okay.), and SoccerReader (Thank you so much for one of my best reviews. I really hope you like this installment).


	4. Luna

Important Author's Notes: As I was coming up with this next installment to Confessions, I realized I would have never picked these characters for Ginny to talk to without your reviews and advice. I guess that means you'll just have to keep on sending me word, so I'll know where to take the story.

_P.S. I did do some editing of last chapter. I thought the dialogue to description balance was a little off. Just in case you want to check it out…._

Confessions Part Four:

Luna drifted into the trophy room like she was being carried on a cloud. Ginny glanced up, red hair spilling around her face like a bloody waterfall, and stared with uncomprehending eyes, "Oh, hi, um, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," she said, airily, "After my mother died, I really didn't like being alone." She sat, cross-legged, in front of her friend and laid a cool hand on her back. "I'm sorry about your brother."

"Thanks," Ginny sniffed and a single tear fell down her cheek, cutting through all the dirt. In the aftermath of the final battle, she knew everyone was grieving, but she still felt like she had to hold it together, at least until she was back at the Burrow.

For the first time, she wondered exactly how she'd ended up here, among all the glass display cases. Everything was cast in a bluish light and the stone walls seemed to drip in rhythm. There was a lone suit of armor lying in a heap on the floor, and she imagined that it had a real body in it, not just some hallowed out shell. She shuddered.

"It is quite cold in here, isn't it?"

Ginny opened her mouth to explain, but something entirely different came tumbling out of her mouth, "How did you know where to find me? Most people would have checked Gryffindor Tower."

Luna spent a few minutes moving her head in circles, like she was tracing the path of a fly. "Harry was staring off in this direction," she said, lightly. "Fifth Year, I noticed that his eyes always followed you or lingered by the doorway once you left. The Wazzlers in his brain must really like the way you smell, otherwise it would have worn off by now."

Ginny felt a blush creep up her cheeks towards her ears, "Have you told me about these creatures before?"

"Yes." Luna didn't seem upset that she had forgotten, "When you were dating Michael Corner, I told you his Wazzlers weren't active enough. He sometimes looked at other girls."

Ginny felt a twinge of annoyance, but then shook it off. It's not like she had been seriously invested in that relationship, either. "So you think he wants to be my boyfriend again? Even though we've been apart for a year?"

Her blue eyes glazed over a bit, "His Wazzlers really like you," she repeated, "But as for Harry… Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Luna seemed to realize there was nothing else to say. She picked her feet off the ground and headed towards the door. "I have to find my father now, but I'll see you September 1st, right Ginny?" Her voice was hesitant, and Ginny realized that the other girl was still worried about losing her friends.

Even though her mind was swirling with her own doubts about Harry, she managed to grin at the blonde, "Sooner. I'll invite you over for dinner, okay?"

Luna's face erupted into a smile. Combined with her completely yellow attire, it almost counteracted the depressing qualities of the room. "I'd really like that," she said. She turned her back on Ginny, practically skipping out of the room, but from a few steps away, Ginny heard her yell back, "Watch out for Nargles."

She couldn't help it, she giggled.

She thought about following Luna out to the Great Hall, but decided to linger around a while and study the different plaques. Harry's and Ron's Special Service awards to the school stood out in sharp relief. Kids whose punishments had been to clean this room from top to bottom always put forth the effort to make sure they looked especially bright. They rubbed it like a Jeannie lamp, hoping it would bring Harry back to them to stop Voldemort once and for all.

Now he had accomplished his mission, he'd probably be showered with more titles and trophies than he knew what to do with. He could have anything, anyone he wanted out of life. What was to say his "Wazzlers" wouldn't change their mind about the status of the relationship? she wondered.

Ginny knew it was just her nerves talking, the part of her that was still that ten-year-old girl who glimpsed Harry for the first time at the train station and wished for the day she wouldn't be thought of as his "best mate's little sister." Part of her was still the little kid who told Tom Riddle all about her fears that the brave, heroic Harry Potter would never like her. She ruminated on that for a moment.

Then she saw her own name on last year's Quidditch Cup. They hadn't gotten to play at all this time around. Death Eaters weren't much into hosting fair games, but she still took her broom out at night to try and clear her head.

Remembering her first feeble plays with Charlie's Cleansweep and how she had gotten better and more confident over time, Ginny understood how she had really grown as a player… and a person. She loved Harry now, not the Boy-who-Lived; She had to trust he cared about her just as honestly.

Ginny squared her shoulders, resolutely, and headed to the place she knew she would find him. His old four-poster bed looked empty, except for the quarter inch of shoelace coming out of nowhere. She figured that he had fallen asleep fully clothed and with his invisibility cloak on. Not wanting to disturb him when he obviously needed the rest, she conjured a sleeping bag for herself on the floor, but reached out to hold his hand.

Even unconscious he squeezed it back, murmured, "Gin," once and turned sideways to face her. Suddenly it didn't matter that they weren't talking now. They would have days, and weeks and even years to talk, and in the meantime his Wazzlers seemed to be doing their jobs.

Author's Notes: Hey, I really wanted to thank all the people who took the time to comment on this story. I also hope you like this installment since it is one of my favorites so far. Shout-outs to Stephanie O, Burrito Town, Julatsa, DanielWhite, and Hp twiheart!


	5. Harry

Author's Notes: I'm so close to 50 reviews, I can almost taste it. Two more, please?

I do not own Harry Potter.

Confessions Part Five:

"No," Harry moaned in his sleep, "No, it's me you want, not them. Leave them alone." A thin sheen of sweat covered his brow and he threw off his covers violently.

Ginny was up and at his side in an instant, wondering if there was a way to wake him up without it being a shock. She squeezed his hand tightly and whispered reassurances in his ear, hoping the sound of her voice would relax him, "It's okay Harry. It's just a nightmare. It's not you life anymore. Voldemort's dead." She felt her own heart lift some at the words, never having imagined she'd actually get the chance to say them.

"Voldemort's dead?" Harry croaked, finally plying his eyes open. Ginny was caught off guard by the raw emotion visible there, in the early morning hours before he shuttered them off.

"Yes," she replied, softly.

He sucked in quite a bit of air and turned his head to stare at the opposite wall. She wondered if he wasn't blinking back tears of relief. Taking his chin in her hands, she made him face her and, sure enough, his cheeks were the slightest bit damp.

"You don't have to hide anymore," she said then, lying down and nestling herself into the crook of his arm, "Especially from me."

"I don't think I've ever been able to hide from you," he admitted. The bed rumbled underneath her in what she recognized as Harry's pitiful attempts to hide his amusement, "For three years, you were my own personal stalker. Knew more about my bloody history than I did, that's for sure."

She blushed slightly. "Hey, mister…"

"Don't get me wrong," he shook his head, black hair flapping up and down, "It was cute."

This time she went full on tomato, "I wish you always thought so."

"We could have spent years together," he said wistfully.

"But we can do that now!" It almost sounded like he was saying good-bye or talking about something lost entirely to the past. She gripped his arm a little tighter.

"Only if you still want to…." He snatched his glasses from the bedside table. It was all the better to see her with, "I want you to know I won't blame you for moving on. I was gone for a year and there must have been tons of guys who-". He seemed to turn green just thinking about it, "Whatever decision you make, I'll understand."

Ginny stared at him, mouth gaping open for a few minutes. Then she promptly slapped him on the back of the head with a resounding thump, "Still a noble prat, I see, but you're _my_ noble prat."

Harry grinned wildly, even with the head injury. He looked like he could fly without a broom which, he'd admitted, he'd done once outside his primary school to escape bullies. Magic didn't have many rules, and yet he found a way to break the few ones that existed.

Unable to take it any longer, she leaned in to kiss him. His lips were just a little chapped, but warmer than she remembered. And they just kept building up heat. She felt his fingers sliding through her hair; she had her palms flat against his chest, and meanwhile their tongues were locked in an intricate dance that was both giving and taking.

When she finally pulled away needing to breathe, she saw a shy expression creep over his features that she had never seen before. "Ginny," he stuttered, clearing his throat, "I love you."

She didn't even blink, "I love you, too." And that was that.

It was still really early. Harry said that the entire Horcrux hunt he didn't get more than four hours of sleep per night, "I had so much on my mind…."

This led to a lot of questions about where he had been, what they had been doing, the truth about the Deathly Hallows that he had uncovered during his long months away. He answered all of it, not skimming over details just because what he was describing was gruesome or scary. She deserved to know what happened and there were parts of his journey that were more emotional than anything else.

There was a time when she had smoke pouring from her ears as a reaction to the news that Ron had left them stranded. "He was at Bill's the entire time? What a coward! First he abandoned you guys and then he can't even show his face to his own family?"

"He made a mistake, Ginny. It was the locket, acting in the same way as Riddle's diary…."

She blew a strand of red hair away from her face and it shot up into the air like a ribbon, "Yes, well, I don't entirely forgive myself for the Chamber incident either and until I do, it is perfectly fair for me to call Ron a prat." But her eyes softened with understanding and she didn't say anymore about it.

Finally, Harry's tale started winding down. He was also getting sleepier, lulled so easily by Ginny's presence. She encouraged him to rest, even humming the lilting tune her Mum had coaxed half a dozen hyper-active kids to bed with (Percy was snoring a half an hour before they were all told to hit the lights, rarely even waiting for their parents to tuck him in at night).

Harry was right on the verge between wakefulness and dreaming when he conjured up the strength to make one last confession, "I took the Marauder's Map with me."

"Not much use in a forest."

"Nah-uh, very important," his head moved almost imperceptibly while he settled deeper into the blankets. Ginny stroked his hair and asked, "Why was it very important?" She really had no idea.

"I would watch your dot, roaming around the castle, and knew that I would do anything to make the world safe for you." He yawned heavily, not even staying up long enough to see her reaction.

Ginny, for her part, was unbelievably touched; she smiled at him gently, murmuring "You did Harry, you did," into the still morning air.

Author's Notes: Thank-yous to Stephanie O, whispered touches, DukeByrim, AthenaPlaysSoccer, Ginny-T-Potter, lizy425, Hp twiheart, Julatsa, DanielWhite, and GoDons for being such loyal reviewers to this story. I think this might be the second-to-last chapter though.


	6. Bill and Percy

**Author's Notes: **I think this is the end, sadly, but I really appreciate all the people who have followed this story. I also want to let you know I posted a new fic yesterday called** "Special Prize Inside**". Please check it out.

Confessions, the Last:

"Is he coming down?" Hermione whispered near Ginny's shoulder. She turned around to see her friend with a long cut over her right eye and some of her bushy brown hair singed, but altogether alive. Suddenly, all those non-life-threatening injuries seemed like the most beautiful sight in the world and she pulled the older girl into a hug.

"I don't know for sure. When I left, he was pretty sound asleep. I left a note saying I was down here in the Great Hall and that if he felt up to it, he should come have lunch with the family." She sighed, and moved some of her food around on her plate, "You know, he'd never _say_ that he was too injured to do anything, but I have a feeling he'd call all the admirers lined up in here a pain."

Hermione giggled, "That sounds like Harry."

They stood chatting for a few minutes, but it was obvious that she was itching to go sit by Ron. Ginny noticed that as soon as they were within arm's distance of each-other, their hands swung out, fingers intertwined in a natural way. It was about time.

A lot of new couples had sprung up in the after-math of the war, like Neville and Hannah Abbot. She'd run up to him once he cut off Nagini's head, brown eyes wide with fear, and his Gryffindor courage had extended to asking her out on a date. Madam Pomphrey almost mistook his blush for burns; although she was too busy seeing other patients to fuss over him like usual.

It made Ginny realize that things like love and caring were true renewable resources. As much as her family was grieving from Fred's death, they would be able to survive by leaning on each-other for support. The world couldn't churn up endless death, but there was always the potential of new life.

Ginny was jerked from her thoughts by a brisk tapping noise- McGonogall's boots resounding on the marble floor. "Yes, Professor?" she asked hesitatingly.

"Have you seen Mr. Potter? I need to talk to him about the memorial service."

"No ma'am-," she began, but a gruff voice interrupted her. Ginny felt her heart pick up.

"Do they need my help for something?" Harry was shifting his weight from one foot to another, conscious of the many stares he was receiving. A gaggle of fifteen-year-old girls were trying to flirt from across the room, and Harry shot them an annoyed look before returning to address the new Headmistress, "Sorry… about that."

"It's no problem," McGonogall had a shadow of a smile on her face, "And I applaud you; You handled that very differently than your father would have." Harry flattened his hair nervously and she cleared her throat in an attempt to re-establish professionalism.

"As I was saying, the memorial service is this afternoon and the Minister has asked you to speak."

"Speak? In front of people?" Harry blanched.

"Amusing, Mr. Potter. I've been told by several members of the D.A. that you are not shy in front of crowds. Be ready by three." She walked off, long cloak trailing out behind her, before Harry could get in another word.

"I guess I'm giving a speech."

"It won't be that bad," Ginny said in a small voice, "I don't think it even has to be written out before hand, just say what you feel about the war, about the victims…."

"You make it sound as easy as talking to you or Hermione."

"It can be. You'll have a lot of friends in the audience." He had his hands stuck in the pockets of his jeans and was retaining a careful distance, probably for propriety's sake. Ginny decided that wouldn't do, especially since the giggling girls were still eyeing him speculatively.

She reached up on her tiptoes to give him a scalding kiss on the lips. He responded instinctively, pressing himself closer to her, and cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand. She could have sworn there were flashes going off behind her closed eye-lids, but when they broke apart, both gasping for breath, she realized they were the paparazzi taking pictures of them. Good. Now people all over England would know that he was taken. She leaned her head against his chest.

"Ah Gin, I think your family wants an explanation."

She hadn't been paying attention to them; All her senses were trained on Harry, and the way his green eyes sparked to life, like the Goblet of Fire, whenever he was around her… the delicious way his hair hung low over his forehead… how he touched his fingertips to hers, not controlling like Dean was, just a sign that he was there for her. It was only now that she recognized the danger.

Her mum already knew of course, and was smiling happily. Under normal circumstances George would have helped defend Harry against their other brothers, but he was looking so lost at the moment…. Ron was muttering under his breath to Hermione, something that sounded like, "Not again," and she was slapping him on the arm, so that corner was taken care of. That left Dad, Percy, and Bill, since Charlie was still in Romania.

"What, WHAT is this?" Bill cried, "Did you even give her any warning, Potter, before you…? gah…."

"Harry, I know I have been unfair to you recently, but just because I am repenting my actions, does not mean I will let a gross violation of my sister slide. I'm sure we can all agree that you should be a couple before you start kissing, and also that Ginevra is much too young to be dating in the first place." That came from Percy, of course. He was obviously uncomfortable, but trying to look distinguished and in control by playing with his glasses. First, he took them off just to stare at them at a distance, then he whipped out a spare piece of cloth to clean off smudges on the lenses.

Ginny wanted to smack everything from his hands, but Harry stopped her with a reassuring hand to the small of her back. Instead, she settled for yelling at her two idiot siblings, "You complete and utter prats! You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah," Ron snorted, "They think Harry is your first boyfriend. I guess no one told them about Michael Corner and Dean Thomas."

"WHAT?" They repeated at Howler volume.

"Boys, boys," her mother cautioned, "Ginny is allowed to date. If I remember you both had girlfriends in school. Bill, you were barely thirteen at the time."

"So you're saying that this has been going on for a while, then?" His eyes were wild and bloodshot. Ginny suddenly feared for any of Bill's future daughters, who, being part veela, would probably get a lot of male attention that he couldn't stand.

"Harry and I started dating after the Quidditch final my fifth year," Ginny announced proudly. "I love him."

There were several rebuttals following this statement. Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly four times, _I love you too._

Ron shifted in his seat. Giving his best mate a tired glance, he turned to face the two rampaging bulls, "Look, I thought it was weird too, but you haven't seen them together. Harry actually, like, loves her and stuff."

When this argument didn't seem to be working, he got more animated, "As long as we can't send her to a convent, she's going to end up with _someone. _I've heard blokes talking…. She's a bit too popular, you know? Isn't it better that she's dating Harry, someone we can trust at least?" Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek and he smiled goofily.

Bill was grumbling to himself. Fleur smoothed out his red hair and whispered encouragements in his ear. After a while, he stopped looking so pale and was able to manage a curt nod.

Percy, the prude, was stubbornly standing his ground, though after Ginny's glare shifted from him, to her wand, and back again, he took a few steps to the left and arranged himself so that Mum stood between him and his sister.

"Ah, Perce," she said, in a falsely sweet voice, "You know you just moved yourself closer to Harry. Now, I might not be as smart as you," the sarcasm was obvious, "but if you're too scared to duel with me, that what makes you think it's safer near my boyfriend, who just defeated Lord Voldy-shorts, huh?" She raised one eyebrow.

He gulped, "I-I-I…"

"Yes?"

He slumped down, "Welcome to the family, Harry."

He grinned, uncertainly, "Right, thanks." Ginny was laughing inside.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew, Ron knew, Hermione knew, heck, even Bill probably knew that Harry would never raise his wand against someone that wasn't an enemy. But Percy had been absent for a couple of years now. With all the lies he believed about Harry, he didn't _know_; Ginny thought she could use that to her advantage for a while.

"Come on, Harry," she said, slyly, "I think I left my socks in your dormitory last night." And with that, she tugged him by the hand, out of the Great Hall, not even waiting to see her brothers' looks of surprise.

**Author's Notes: Shout-outs to whispered touches, serenityselena, xIamwhoIamx, GoDons, Daniel White, Stephanie O, kiwifan13, Hp twiheart, and Duke Brymin.**


End file.
